Je sais ce que tu veux
by Ydriel
Summary: Lucifer. Sam. Une histoire qui ne peut connaître de fin.


_Hey ! Sam, Lucifer, ils s'aiment et se détestent. Alors j'ai écrit._

 _Désolée le texte est pas corriger par un externe, alors si vous êtes volontaires, je veux bien._

 _Sur, ce bonne lecture et Pensez au Reviews._

* * *

 **Alors nous y voilà encore. Juste toi et moi, n'est-ce pas, Sammy ?**

Je sais que tu aimerais revenir en arrière, à l'époque ou mon nom était juste celui d'un monstre à la fin du livre. Où ni ton frère ni toi n'aviez besoin de vous sauvez l'un et l'autre. Où vous ne dépendiez pas du fait de vous mentir l'un à l'autre. Je suppose que c'est votre manière de survivre. Micheal et moi n'avons jamais eu se problème, on ne se détestait pas assez pour ça.

Bien sûr tu as toujours envie de me tuer, d'arracher se sourire que je te fait, de tailler la peau de mon véhicule, d'en casser chaque os et de m'arracher ma grâce. Comme tu es naïf. Tu m'en veux encore, Sammy ? Pourtant tu n'as rien à laisser derrière, rien à quoi tu tienne vraiment, ni personne qui tient vraiment à toi. Oh, oui, je sais se que tu te dis. Dean tient à toi. Mais tu sais bien que non, qu'il serait bien mieux tout seul.

Au début, avant l'apocalypse, je ne voulais pas me battre avec toi. Puis, j'ai vu ton frère, le véhicule du mien. A se moment j'avais comprit qu'entrer nous deux ça serait à vie. Que je serais une partie de toi et que tu étais déjà une partie de moi. Mais tu ne la toujours pas comprit, n'est-ce pas ?

Jusqu'à la fin, ça sera la seul vrai guerre que tu vas mener.

Je sais que tu pense pouvoir me tuer, tu pense même que ça arrêtera notre histoire. Allons, Sammy... Tu n'as toujours pas comprit ? Tu ne peux pas gagner, tu ne peux pas détruire une partie de toi. Mais j'adore la manière dont tu essaye de me faire mal. La manière dont tes poings frappe mon véhicule, dont tes larmes troublent tes yeux. Dont tu pousse des cris quand je finis par jouer à ton jeu d'enfant et que tu finis par avoir mal, tellement mal que tu me supplie pour que je change de mode de torture. Alors, je peux te briser en morceau, comme des éclats de verres, je peux te tuer, encore et encore. Et pour ça, j'ai ta permissions et qu'au fond, tu en meurs d'envie.

Je te garantit que toi et moi, allons être ensemble un bon bout de temps. Voyons qui de nous deux résistera le plus longtemps. Tout les chemins t'ont menés ici, juste en face de moi. Je sais se que tu veux et je te l'ai proposer. Tu n'as a été assez naïf pour croire que je te proposait un ami ? Non, bien sûr que non. Nous aurions pu être un tout indivisible, une chose qui ne peut porter de nom. Mais tu as refusé, alors nous sommes tout deux seuls avec nos noms. Nous tenant l'un à l'autre, l'un pour l'autre. Tu va enfin le comprendre ? Ou tu vas t'obstiner à vouloir arracher la peau de mon véhicule ?

Le seul avenir que tu as obtenu est sanglant, placer entre mes deux mains. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, une petit chose gigotante, et t'as mère a été tuer pour que tu te place entre le creux de mes bras. Pour que tu puisse t'imprégner de se parfum, celui qui devrait toujours être avec toi. Celui de ta vrai place, celui qui te rend ivre d'une sensation que tu ne peux pas décrire.

Je te rend malade, n'est-ce pas ? Mes yeux rouge te donne envie de faire pleuvoir les cieux. Tient. Tu as faillit me tuer, mais tu as encore hésiter à la dernière minutes. C'est à ce demander, si tu ne m'aimerais pas un peu ?

Reste encore un peu Sammy, j'adore se bruit que tu fais. Ce rire que tu as, il ressemble à tes cris mais en plus … cristallin.

Admet le. Tout va très bien ici. Tu t'y plais, tu aime cette endroit. Tu t'y sens bien, tu es dans ton élément. D'ailleurs, regarde. Tu ne te débat plus, tu ne te bat plus contre moi. Tu te bat en même temps que moi. Pour moi. C'est comme l'entre deux battements de cœur. Bloqué à cette microseconde près, l'instant le plus important de toute ton existence. C'est l'étape de plus, celle qui te fait comprend qu'il n'y a pas vraiment eu de guerre, car tu aime mourir devant mes yeux et revenir. Tu aime la cage, tu aime la façon dont je te fait mal. Moi aussi, j'adore t'entendre supplier, hurler, puis rire, pleurer, mourir et finir par revenir avec le cœur léger. Avec cette envie de recommencer, juste une fois de plus, puis, encore une, et une de plus.

Sammy, j'adore la façon la façon dont tu trouve de nouvelle manière de mourir pour moi. Alors continu, continu de trouver de nouvelle façon de briser ton âme et te donner à moi.


End file.
